The Encounters of Chuck and Blair
by chairbuck12
Summary: What do you get when you have a Waldorf Soiree, a boring night, and a angry Chuck? Butterflies of course! Blair's first kiss with a certain Basshole! Chuck/Blair pre-season 1/?


**This was done at twelve in the morning when I should have been sleeping. Please, bear with me!:D Oh, and forgive me for the suckfest of a title.**

-------

Title: The First Kiss

Pairing: Chuck/Blair Pre-Season, first kiss

Summary: What do you get when you have A Waldorf Soiree, a boring night, and a angry Chuck?? Butterflies of course! Blair's first kiss with a certain Basshole!

-------------

It was the annual Waldorf Soiree and things were definitely not going according to plan. Her guests; her friends, gave her looks of unrequited boredom as she nervously bit her lower lip while pacing back and forth, to and fro, across the room. Her sleepover…..Soiree, majorly sucked.

But her friends should know that wild spontaneous adventures were not in her quota. That how in the hell was Blair supposed to throw a entertaining party while her best friend was in Cleveland for God knows what reason? They should be glad that she wasn't in a miserable heap on her bed while she contemplated the sad mystery of why all the one's she loved mysteriously, and similarly, decided to just go off and abandon her. Her father, Serena, hell even Nate, who had been oddly distant…well, more distant than he normally was.

"I'm bored," nagged an insufferable blonde headed girl. Haley…Hazel, well, whatever the hell her name was, pouting from the sofa. Blair rolled her eyes and continued pacing. What to do, oh what to do.

"Well get un-bored," Penelope snapped from beside her. Blair gave her a wane little smile. Unlike Hazel, Penelope played the _game _better. She knew her place; knew that constantly nagging and ragging on Blair wasn't going to help her social standing at all. Blair lightly admired her for that. The key word being lightly.

"We could…do each other's nails?" Isabelle piped up.

"That's so seventh grade," Blair snapped. No, doing nails was as boring as…well, just sitting there on their butts doing nothing. She needed to give the girls some form of entertainment….something…exciting. Something to get there blood going. Something like….well….

Chuck Bass.

Why hadn't she thought of him before? He would be the perfect way to up her parties standard, and to also boost up her own standard. Plus, the girls would absolutely love her if she brought Chuck to the party. He was, let's say, simply contagious.

"I have a brilliant idea," Blair announced loudly. The girls looked up interestingly. "But it's a surprise," Blair said after a beat. The girls shoulders dropped slightly. "I'll be right back!" Blair said brightly, abandoning the girls in the foyer as she made her way up to her room.

---

"Come to my party!" Blair whined over the phone. It was no good. No amount of pleading, or even begging, would convince Chuck to abandon his entertainment for the night, (a beautiful boisterous blonde who knew how to do ten things with her tongue), and entertain a bunch of snobby girls from their high school. No freaking way.

"Blair, unless you are willing to…do certain things with me that you don't want to do," Blair gagged over the phone and Chuck smirked, "Then I suggest you find another way to entertain yourself because I'm kind of busy here."

"Your disgusting," Blair commented. He was a sick pig. No way in hell would she ever touch him (oh what irony).

"Yes I am, but so are you; or have you forgotten a certain topic you brought up at Douglas's party about all the ways I could…"

"Enough!" Blair shrieked loudly. No, she did not need him to mention _that _night. The night were she drunkenly threw herself on top of him, _and _said some inappropriate things that you just don't say to your boyfriends best friend. Like, ever.

"Oh Blair, I do love it when you scream," Chuck said humorously.

"Look," Blair said tiredly, "Just come over….if you do," she thought for a moment before continuing, "I'll make it worth your while."

Chuck's eyes widened over the phone. "Oh Blair, you'll have sex with me? I've been waiting for you to say that my whole life. I feel _so _honored."

Blair sighed, "I'll…kiss you, you douche!"

Chuck laughed, " A kiss? You think I'm going to leave my entertainment downstairs and come over to your penthouse so we can kiss? You must be fucking mental."

Blair retaliated, "And you must be fucking stupid. This..would be my first kiss. You'd..well, to put it plainly, you'd get to steal something away from Nate that he would never be able to get back. Why waste a perfect opportunity?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _Blair thought to herself.

" You sound like your insinuating that I'm _jealous _of Nathaniel. Which I'm most certainly not." Chuck stated.

"You sure? He has a girlfriend, he's popular for something other than what he's got in his pants, and he's actually a decent person."

There was a long silence.

"I'll be over in five."

---

Blair nervously paced back and forth in the foyer, once again, waiting on Chuck. She didn't know exactly what expression she had on her face but she did know that the girls were staring at her oddly.

Blair knew she had crossed a line with Chuck over the phone, and she desperately wished she could take back what she said. Chuck's farewell sounded…well angry. And angry Chuck was not a person's friend.

"Um, Blair, Chuck's here," Isabelle said confused.

"He's supposed to be here. He's our entertainment." Blair said, hoping she sounded cool and confident, which was the opposite of what she really felt. She was kind of freaked out. Chuck was glaring at her, his eyes, even from far away, a darker shade than she normally was accustomed to seeing him have. She hesitantly made her way over to him, noticing his stiff posture and clenched hands as she came nearer to him.

And then suddenly, he kissed her. There was no warning, no look in his face to suggest that he was going to kiss her, just him grabbing her and pulling her roughly to him.

It definitely wasn't what she expected.

It wasn't sweet, or nice. It was more like..pleasure, so much pleasure that it was bordering on pain. His mouth was insistent upon hers, and she was so unaware of the situation, so totally baffled, that she didn't protest when his tongue glided into her mouth.

It was…electrifying. She was feeling things that she didn't want, or need, to feel. Her skin was tingling, her whole _essence_ was tingling.

And then it was over. Chuck pushed her away harshly, and she stumbled a bit, before regaining her balance. He walked up to her mere seconds later, lightly kissing her on the cheek. She, in turn, looked at him in shock.

"It seems to me that you enjoyed that much more than you should have, _Blair_. I wonder what Nate would think?"

And then he walked past her, greeting her friends as if he wasn't angry, as if that kiss with his best friends girlfriend hadn't left him shaken up with some damn….fluttery things in his stomach.

And Blair, later that night, after Chuck was done entertaining and after all the other girls had gone to sleep, thought.

The sad part was, she really didn't care what Nate would think. All she could think about was a pair of stormy brown eyes, sweet smelling cologne, and a scarf that laid tangled up in her hands. Yes, Chuck would demand it back tomorrow, but for tonight, it was hers. Just like her first kiss, just like the loss of her virginity, was his. Because they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, even back then.

_Sometimes, all you need is one._

_-----_

**_Reviews are wonderful criticism is better!_**


End file.
